1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and more particularly to a device by which image data, obtained by the digital camera, is inputted to an external device such as a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a construction in which image data, obtained by a digital camera, is transferred to an external device, such as a printer, through a cable. In this construction, a connector, through which the image data is outputted from the camera, is provided, and the cable is connected to the connector. On the other hand, there is known a digital camera, in which a lens mount is provided on the camera body so that an interchangeable lens can be detachably mounted on the camera body, similarly to a silver halide camera.
In the construction in which the image data is transferred to the external device through the cable, however, the connector should be provided on an outer surface of the camera body, which makes the structure of the camera body complex, and as such, the camera body must be carefully handled.